Baka ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?
by Nyx Philopannyx
Summary: El hombre es el que manda en la casa, y eso Iggy lo sabia muy bien...   -La próxima persona que más ame en este mundo será nuestra hija… y ¡es ella!- dijo el estadounidense con una sonrisa  UsUk Mpreg!


******* Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_...

***Claim: **UsUk~ entiéndase relación tsunderexidiota

***Advertencias: **La idiotez de Alfred (?), los engaños de un pirata~ ;D y mención de Mpreg

***Palabras: **1,557! by Word X3

***Notas:** Este one-shot esta relacionado con mi fanfic Mpreg "Cuarenta semanas" más no es necesario leerlo para entender este. Algo de OOC por parte de los personajes ^^u! y Uso de nombres humanos!

**_Sooo~ TheFannishaUsui_****_! no te doy el desarrollo del embarazo de Arthy pero si te doy UsUk espero te guste! ;D_ **

**_._**

******Disfruten de mis locuras!**

* * *

**.**

**Baka… ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?**

**.**

* * *

El británico formo una sonrisa mientras empezaba a arrullar a la niña que, tan solo unas horas atrás, aya estado dentro de su cuerpo alimentándose de él, jugó un poco mientras la pequeña de cabello castaño rubio agarraba uno de sus dedos con toda su pequeña manita. Pequeña. Pensó con una bella sonrisa.

El hombre de mirada intrigada se relajo un poco mientras veía a su pareja en la cama sosteniendo a lo que ahora de seguro sería, la nueva princesa de la familia. El es la representación de todo Estados Unidos, reconocido por ser un "héroe", y por el gran "genio" (_idiota_ según él ingles) que era para el mundo. Si, Alfred F. Jones era un hombre reconocido y respaldado en todos lados. (¿?)

Era uno de esos pocos hombres que había en el lugar. _Idiotas pero cariñosos_.

- Mira amor, nuestra hija– comunicó el británico con una sonrisa un poco agotada por el cansancio que aun tenia despues de la cirugía para traer al mundo a la niña que estaba justo en sus brazos, el estadounidense arqueo una mueca un poco intrigado pues la pequeña acababa de voltearse, cuando vio eso se centro de nuevo en su amante.

- ¿Esta es nuestra pequeña? – preguntó para después dejar a Arthur pensando un poco, mientras sonreía.

- Si, baka es tu hija ¿A que no es hermosa?

- Claro Iggy, ¡es la cosa más linda del mundo!- pensó un poco – ¿Recuerdas? _La próxima persona que más ame en este mundo será nuestra hija…_ y ¡es ella!

Él ingles no tardo en sonrojarse, ladeo el rostro para tratar de ocultarlo – baka…- Sonrio- Yo también la amo

- ¿Y a mí?-

- No, a ti no – contestó haciendo que Alfred levantara una ceja ¡Pero si él se lo había dicho en _ese_ momento! – A ti no te amo, porque eres el baka de mi vida- confirmo divertido el rubio mientras le sacaba a lengua a su pareja- Al… ¿Qué nombre le ponemos? – Arthur vio una vez más a su niña, estaba segura que ella sacó sus facciones, a excepción del rulo que tenía de su pareja y los ojos que estaba seguro eran color aguamarina, la pequeña era una perfecta combinación de ambos.

- Ya e pensando en el nombre Iggy – aseguró mientras abrazaba a su pareja y empezaba a picarle la mejilla a la bebé –¡Idiota deja de hacer eso!- dijo Inglaterra mientras alejaba a la criatura de Alfred- Se llamara Alice- dijo seguro.

El británico arqueo una ceja no tan convencido, ante el gesto decidido del menor asegurando que así se iba a quedar; sonrió.

- Tienes razón le queda bien – dijo al fin con una sonrisa – vas a tener el nombre de la primera novia que tuve, solo espero no termine como ella metida dentro de la madriguera del conejo– sonrió y en ese momento todos los sensores del norteamericano se encendieron.

- ¿Perdón?

- Así es – aseguró ella - ¿No te acuerdas de ella? Hasta tiene su propio cuento, es más una de tus compañías más grandes saco una película de ella el año pasado – el menor trató de hacer memoria pero nadie se le cruzó a la cabeza- bueno, te llamarás igual a ella, que felicidad pequeña Alice – abrazo más a su hija mientras esta balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían.

- Eh… pensándolo bien, ese nombre no me gusta, es muy común – aseguró el oji-azul mientras de repente empezó a toser – le pondremos Catherine.

- ¿El nombre de Galia?- comento el rubio extrañado

- ¿Que tiene que ver la madre del francés pervertido aquí? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Baka, es su traducción al idioma ingles "Cáterin" es "Catherine" – sonrió – bueno no me agrada el _wine__bastard_ pero el nombre de su madre es lindo, claro siempre que esté en ingles.

- Sabes que… ese tampoco me gustó – _¡fuck!_, prefería ponerle el primer nombre antes que lleve algún nombre que la relacione al pervertido que tan imposible le hace la existencia a su pareja (y a él mismo), no entendía como Arthur lo tomaba tan bien, con todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo lejos de su pareja.

- Ya se, pongámosle Brigitte– dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

- ¿Por qué ese nombre?

- Pero Alfred, ese nombre te gustaba.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo dudoso ante los comentarios de su amante- ¿Desde cuándo me gustaba?

- Sí tú mismo me lo comentaste diciendo que una amiga tuya se llamaba así la cual te había ayudado dándote consejos para atraparme y mira que funcionaron– comentó afligido mientras ponía un rostro triste - ¡Cómo puedes olvidarla! – le reclamó.

- Claro que no me he olvidado – se defendió ante su ex tutor por su falta de memoria - ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme algo así? – frunció el ceño ante la poca confianza de Iggy.

Gran Bretaña sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hija.

- Te llamarás Brigitte – dijo con alegría mientras arrullaba a la pequeña. Estados Unidos se rascó la barbilla ante el extraño nombre, que tanto le gustaba, según su esposo- Alfy… pero a mí me gusta un nombre…

- Arthy, ya se quedará con ese – dijo con seguridad el "héroe" más fuerte y grandioso del mundo, él era el _seme _en la relación, él era un hombre y tenía que dar su opinión a valer sin que nadie interfiera, Arthur suspiró.

- Tienes que entender, el hombre es el que manda en la casa Iggy- dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba a su pareja.

- Sí amor, lo que tú digas – dijo él ingles con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía arrullando a su niña que no dejaba de moverse.

**_Brigitte A. Jones Kirkland~_**

Horas después Alfred se puso a platicarle a Cana… cana (¿Quién?) Canadá sobre la grandiosa manera en que eligió el nombre de su hija – Y lo mejor es que Iggy acepto que yo mando – termino con una sonrisa y su pose de héroe el estadounidense frente a su hermano, Matthew rio bajo al descubrir lo que Inglaterra había hecho. Aunque quería a su hermano… definitivamente Alfred era un idiota.

El estadounidense se rasco la barbilla mientras seguía pensando que había tomado una buena decisión, el canadiense sonrió divertido, después de todo Francis alguna vez le conto que Arthur le hizo lo mismo para poder elegir el nombre de ellos. A ambos les gustaban sus nombres y mientras Alfred pensara que había sido él… supuso que no importaba.

Mientras tanto Arthur escuchaba la conversación desde el cuarto del hotel, sonriendo triunfante y agradecido de que el menor de los gemelos no dijera la verdad, después de todo el bastardo francés alguna vez le conto que le había dicho sobre eso a Matthew. La bebé se rio.

El nombre le había quedado a la perfección a la nena y Arthur lo sabía.

– ¡Oh Bry!, tu padre de seguro olvido decirle a tu tío que va a ser tu padrino – dijo Inglaterra a la pequeña antes de gritar a su pareja- ¡Baka!  
.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

*** Alice:** Supongo que conocerán el cuento de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", pues de hay salio el nombre~

***Brigitte: **La victoriosa, diosa celta del fuego. ;D El nombre es Irlandés ~ juju si, los hermanos de Iggy influyeron~

**_Bry nació un 16 de Abril~ ^^ Por lo tanto es signo Aries~_**

**_Próximamente la ficha de Bry en mi perfil... Primero necesito hacer uno~ xDDD_**

_Espero les aya gustado! y si es así... **Por favor no se olviden de dejar review!**_

_Ya saben se acepta de todo~ hasta trampas sucias de un Pirata ;D~_

-  
_Soooo~ **Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Mientras mas presionen el botonsito azul más ukes hacen creer a sus semes que ellos tienen el control~ ^^**_

_**Apoyemos a los Ukes del mundo~! =D**_

_**si? ;D**_

_**.**_

_**Ciao~!**_


End file.
